User talk:StormingDragon
(This isn't part of my talk page - I just added this so I wouldn't have to type it in every time I wanted to enable a new feature :P) Hi, StormingDragon! We've never met, but I hope I can be beneficial to this wiki. I just joined the Wikia community and typed in the name of my favorite series - this showed up! Looks like it was created yesterday, right? Anyway, I wanted to help out here because the only other wiki, www.imaginarium.wikia.com, didn't look as interesting to me. I'm good with computers, but I haven't yet entered into geekhood. Please let me know if I can help in any way! NewsCentral 21:50, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, NewsCentral! I'm really excited you offered to help out here. Really lucky how you found me a day after I created this, eh? Actually, I was hoping for some help with "stylizing" my pages. Creeper Slayer is more of the expert when it comes to that, but it sounds like you'd be good at it too! For example: *Just generally cleaning up punctuation, grammar, etc *Adding and orienting some photos - you can never have too many of them! *Tidying up any stray categories or spam pages *Adding tables Those are some really important jobs that I don't have anybody on right now. If you'd like to take that over, I'd be happy to appoint you to those tasks. Otherwise, you can just knock yourself out with new pages and edits! StormingDragon 21:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Sounds awesome. I'm good at tidying things up, and we definitely could use some cool photos! Thanks for replying so quickly. I didn't know we were online at the same time! (:D) NewsCentral 21:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC) A Matter Of Interest... Out of interest, what wiki(s) did you start before, the ones you said got trashed? Creeper Slayer 00:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) My Past - I had a wiki about dragons that got pretty hard to manage after awhile, explaining my username. But this wiki will be better - I know how to handle vandals, spammers, and keep a handle on edits. NewsCentral's Past - He chose his username originally because he had an old wiki he made. It was something about news, that I know. But then he quit because no one liked his topic, and now he's here with me! He worked with me on the dragon wiki too, but we moved on to this project. He's really actually my colleague, but he claims not to have ever met me, since obviously this is the Internet and things get out fast. LinksAwesome's Past - He used to edit a lot on Zeldapedia and Skyward Sword wiki, which was why he has that username. And also, he likes Link a lot. Anyway, he joined my old dragon wiki. Then we all relocated here because we figured, hey, we all read this series, why not make a wiki about it! That's about all I can tell you about our pasts. I know you didn't ask for a complete biography of all my buddies, but I tend to really get blabbering on about things. So, yeah. There ya go. :) StormingDragon 00:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Are you still around Wikia? I'd like to continue work on this wiki!TheAmericanDream 05:10, October 17, 2016 (UTC)